Katie Get Sick
by KaylaLovesJasperHale
Summary: katie is sick and all the boys are taking care of her. Containes brother sister cuteness, some laughs, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own big time Rush! I hope to be on the show one day lol!**

A/N this story starts on a Monday

KENDALLS POV

All I was staring at is a blank page on my computer. The little line marking my place was the only thing I was really concentrating on. I was going to write a song for Jo but I couldn't find the right words. The Silence of the apartment was broken by my mom calling my name.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see my mother making soup, its Friday, shouldn't we be having fish sticks?

"Yes mom?" I said sitting down at the counter.

"Kendall as you knows I'm going back to Minnesota to see grandma for her birthday, but Katie is sick. So now, I'm not going." My mom said frowning.

"Mom, I'll watch Katie," I said "and she's sick so I don't think she has the energy to do anything evil."

"okay, Kendall," she said. "Bring Logan, Carlos and James in here so I can set some rules."

I went into the living room to find the guys watching hockey.

"guys come in the kitchen my mom wants to set some rules for when she's gone." I said

"okay." The guys said getting up and following me back into the kitchen were Katie was now in the room sitting at the table with a hot cup of soup infrount of her.

"Hey Lil sis," I said. "How are you feeling'?

"Bad" Katie coughed.

"Alright boys," my mom started, "When I'm gone I want you all to look after Katie, she's sick. No indoor hockey, Carlos. No setting up a modeling studio in the kitchen, James. Logan, Kendall, just keep the house clean."

"Okay," we all said.

"Alright I have to leave for the airport, dinners on the table, theres food for the whole week in the fridge. I'll see you guys on Saturday" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went over to Katie and did the same thing. "get better sweetheart."

"Bye mom," Katie said weakly.

Mom left and we all sat down to eat. Katie groaned.

"I don't feel well!" she said putting her head on the table

"What's the matter?" Logan asked. His doctor smarts were coming out again.

"my stomach hurts and I might get…"before she could finish she bolted to the bathroom to throw up. We all followed her, I held her hair back and Logan got her a wet washcloth. James and Carlos just stood at the door trying to hold down the fish sticks they just ate.

"Katie is it all up?" I asked as she sat up. Logan handed her the washcloth and she dabbed her face with it.

"Yeah," she said

"why don't you go to your room we will bring you some water, if you throw that up than we're taking you to the doctor." Logan said

"okay." Kaite said a little unsure. She hates the doctor.

I picked her light body up and took her into her room. James pulled the covers down and I placed her on the bed. James tucked her in and Logan came in with a glass of water and a thermometer.

"Put this under your tongue and keep it there till it beeps." Logan said handing the thermometer to Katie. Katie did as she was told and waited patiently for it to beep. When it did she gave it to Logan and his eyes widened when he read it.

"It says 102.1, that's pretty bad." Logan said giving Katie some water. She started to drink it but dropped the glass and ran to the bathroom. Great, we're going to have to take her to the doctor. THAT would be a great challenge knowing Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Getting Katie to the doctor

DISCLAIMER! If I owned big time rush, James Diamond would have a GF, me. Oh and I would be Bandanna girl! Lol! I girl can dream!

"Katie!' I said running after her. She locked the door; she knew we would force her to go to the doctor now that we knew she couldn't hold water down in her stomach.

"Katie let me in!" I screamed.

I heard her get sick. It pained me that she shut me out. All I wanted to do was help her feel better. I heard Katie start to cry. I slid down on the door to the floor and also started to cry. The only thing I wanted to do was help her and it broke my heart to hear her cry.

"Katie," I heard James say, "Its James let me in please." He must have been elected to go and try to get Katie out of the bathroom seeing as I failed.

"No," I heard Katie say.

"Dude, I got an idea." James whispered.

I followed him into the living room and sat on the couch.

"This idea will involve Camille, the Jennifer's, Carlos's helmet, access to the roof, Rope, skill and, bandanna's."

"No Bandanna's!" Carlos Logan and I said together.

"Fine, but next time your in trouble Bandanna Man is not coming around to save you!" James cried out!

"Alright, alright, just tell us everything we need to do." I said annoyed.

"first, we will get Camille to distract anybody who is planning on going up to the roof. Then I will repell on a rope down to the bathroom window. As I'm climbing the Jennifer's will be outside making sure none of the hotel staff see what I'm doing. They have to make SURE Bitters doesn't see me, he'll have us kicked out" James said all this in one rushed breath.

"James, what happens if you fall?" Logan said.

"I'll be wearing Carlos's helmet I'll be fine." James said as if it was obvious.

"This idea is actually really planed out, James," Carlos said, "But don't break my helmet."

"Logan, you're going to be outside the front door of the Palm Woods in the car. Carlos you and Kendall will be outside the bathroom door helping me get Katie into the car." James said sitting down.

"okay guys," I said. "lets do this."

James put on a bandanna and then Carlos's helmet.

"I'll go get Camille and the Jennifer's and tell them about our plan." Logan said.

"Logan, I'll get the Jennifer's, you just get Camille to meet James by the rooftop door. Then you go get the car." I said standing up. "Use your Logan charm on her."

"Dude if Logan Breaths it charms her!" Carlos said.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR!

JAMES POV

I was getting ready to start going down the side of the building when something dawned on me. I HATED HEIGHTS! I had to do this for Katie. I slowly made my way to the edge of the building and made sure my rope was secure. It was. I turned to face the door to the roof and slowly started to let myself go. I was not standing horizontally on the side of the building facing the sky. Wow that airplane is flying really low! Wait, that's not an airplane, that's a bird! Ew it gave me a 'little present'. Now I really hated my plan!

I was almost outside the window of the 2-J bathroom. The window was wide open and I could hear Katie sobbing from the window. Poor kid, she really does not like doctors. I got into the bathroom and released myself from the harness I was wearing. Katie didn't hear me. She was sitting in the empty bathtub with her knees to her chest. I took off Carlos's helmet that was now covered in bird droppings. I tapped Katie on the shoulder she looked up and screamed.

Kendall's POV

I was in place with Carlos; we stood outside the bathroom waiting for James to come through the window to get Katie. We hear Katie scream. She ran out of the bathroom and straight into me. I tried to grab her but she was too fast. James, Carlos and I chased her down the hall, across the living room, out up then down the swirly slide. I needed a plan. I remembered I had a small water gun in my pocket. I shot the water gun at her and she froze. James grabber her and put her over his shoulder.

"NO!" Katie screamed.

"too bad short stack." Carlos said walking out the door behind James. I walked behind him and locked the door behind me. We saw Camille outside our door and waved. She looked confused. We we're about to walk out the door when I saw Jo walk in.

"Hey Kendall!" Jo said stopping to talk to me.

"Jo, hi!" I said stopping for a second.

"Hey I'm going to the pool, wanna come?" Jo said twirling her hair.

"Uhh Jo, I need to take my little sister to the doctor." I said quickly.

I really wanted to go to the pool but Katie needed me more that Jo.

"oh well tell her to feel better." Jo said walking off.

The guys had gone out to the car already. I left the Palm Woods lobby and found Carlos and Logan sitting in the found and James and a very unhappy Katie in the back. I got in the back and put my arm around Katie.

"Kendall," she whispered. "I'm scared."

She gave me that face that usually let her get away with anything. It usually would have worked on me but I knew we had to get her to the doctor.

"sorry Katie," I said. "but your sick and we all want you to get better."

"Kendall!" she said pushing away from me and into James.

"Jaaaaaammmeeeessss." She said batting her long eyelashes. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes Katie, you have to go." James said.

"Fine!" Katie said sitting back in her seat.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Logan did a sharp turn onto the highway. Katie looked paler than before.

"Uh Logan, pull over." Katie said holding her stomach.

"Hold on let me find a safe place to stop." Logan said looking around.

"LOGAN!" Katie screamed "pull over NOW!"

"KATIE!" Logan screamed. He was pissed. "I will in a second! Do you want us all to die?"

"Logan I'm about to get sick in the car!" Katie screamed.

"NO!" Carlos James and I screamed. "Logan pull over now!"

Logan pulled over and Katie climbed onto my lap and puked out of the convertible car. I rubbed her back as she let it all up. James handed her his extra bandanna and she dapped the outside of her mouth with it. She went to hand it back to James.

"Uh you can keep it Katie." James said grossed out.

"Can we go now guys?" Logan said.

"yeah." Katie said sitting back in her seat and cuddling next to me. I held her in my arms. Logan got back on the road and two minutes later we pulled into the hospital.

"Kendall I thought we were going to the doctor's office." Katie said.

"Katie its after five, the doctor's office closes at five." I said getting out of the car and picking Katie up bridal style.

DUN DUN DUN! How was this chapter? I was not really sure anybody would like this story but I have got several reviews, thank you. Keep reviewing, reading and sharing with your friends, because sharing is caring :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3! Hospital Visits and IV's!

**Hey I don't own big time rush! **

Kendall's POV

We all got out of the car and into the hospital. The young woman at the counter was looking down at her computer and she was humming a song. She looked about my age. I quickly realized she was humming City is Ours. Great, a fan girl.

"Uh, excuse me," I said. "My little sister is sick and we need to see a doctor."

"We have a long line sir," She said not looking up. "and we will get your sister to a room as soon as….." She looked up. "oh my god! Your Big Time Rush!"

"Yeah." I said. It was a little awkward getting noticed considering what was going on. "Um, how long till we can get my sister into a room?"

"Oh, umm about two minutes." The girl said.

"You said there was a long list." I said questioning the girl.

"Your from big time rush, your special." WOW! This girl must really like big time rush.

"We don't want any special treatment." Logan said. I gave him a look, "But Katie really needs to see a doctor." He said quickly.

"Okay," the girl exclaimed standing up, "but, I want an autograph and picture with you guys."

"Okay can we just get Katie in a room first?" I said very annoyed.

"Sure! Go right to room five!" The girl exclaimed showing us to the hallway.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Anytime Kendall," she said slapping my ass.

"Uh, ow." I said.

We went to room five and I put Katie on the bed. She had nodded off to sleep. She looked so cute.

The girl who slapped my butt came back in with another nurse. I leaned against the wall so she couldn't do it again.

"Okay guys, the doctor will see her shortly, can I get my picture?"

"Sure!" Carlos said. We all gathered around with the girl and the nurse took the picture.

"Can I also get my autograph?" that girl asked whipping out a notebook with our faces on it and a pink pen with a feather.

"Sure," Logan said "What's your name?"

"Isabella." The girl who we have just found out is named Isabella.

"I Love that name!" Logan said signing the notebook then passing it to James.

"It's so cool I get to meet you guys!" Isabella said.

"yeah." James passed the notebook to Carlos and then to me.

"Well thanks a million guys!" Isabella left.

The nurse who had taken the picture came to the bed were Katie was sleeping.

"So who do we have here?" The nurse said getting a clipboard and pen.

"This is my little sister Katie, Katie Knight." I said playing with my little sister's hair.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked looking at me.

"I'm her big brother Kendall." I said.

"These other boys, they are also related?" the nurse asked a little more engaged.

"oh no, but they are as close as family to us." I said.

"Normally we do not allow none family members to be in the room but you seem like nice boys so you may." The nurse said cheerfully.

"What has been going on with her?" the nurse asked.

"Well she has been showing some symptoms of a stomach bug, and she is not about to hold down water." Logan said acting like a doctor.

"interesting." The nurse said giving Logan a look. "There has been a bug going around the schools. A doctor will be with you shortly. If you would please wake her up so we can get an IV started."

" Okay and thank you." I said walking over to Katie and shaking her a little. "Katie, wake up. Its time to get checked up." I tried to sound as I did when I woke her up in the mornings back home in Minnesota. All she would want to do when I woke her up was give me a big hug. She loved me, I knew she did but she hated that we made her go see the doctor.

"Kendall?" Katie whispered waking up a little.

"I'm here baby sis."

"Do I need to get a shot?" Katie asked. I had to be honest with her.

"Well you need an IV." I said hoping she wouldn't explode.

Logan spoke up "you can't drink water without throwing it up and if you don't drink water you will get dehydrated so they are going to give you an IV so you will get water into your system." Logan was a great person to have around when you needed things to be explained.

"English please?" Katie said looking at me.

"You need to have an IV so you won't pass out." I explained trying to sooth her.

The nurse walking in, I sat down on Katie's bed and Logan sat on the other side. She grabbed both our hands and looked at the nurse.

"Hi you must be Katie, I'm your nurse, my name is Julie, did you enjoy your nap?' she asked smiling at Katie. Katie just nodded.

"Fantastic! Katie we're going to put you on an IV, is that okay?" the nurse asked putting on gloves. Katie shook her head. This was not going to be easy.

"It will only hurt for a second." Carlos mused to Katie.

"Don't listen to the Katie!" James said going towards the corner. "It hurts for like ten minute!"

(A/N I just saw the episode were James gets the allergy shot, anybody else find that a little cute how freaked out he was?)

"James!" I said holding Katie to the bed with Logan's help. The nurse came towards Katie with the IV needle. I did the only thing I knew would really calm her down, I sang. I was singing the first song that came to mind and it actually wasn't even a BTR song, it was Ke$ha! I knew it didn't bother Katie because she calmed down a bit, I was happy when the guys started to sing to. Julie put the needle in and Katie started to cry, I stopped singing and wrapped my arms around her. The guys stopped singing and I just slowly hummed an old lullaby my mom used to play on a cd when Katie was a baby.

_I recall I used to sit in her room and watch her sleep as a baby. It may sound odd, but I found it interesting that a fussy baby like Katie could be still, for more that a second or two. I used to listen to the lullaby cd and make up words that went with it. I sometimes would fall asleep on Katie's floor and in the middle of the night wake up because she was crying or my mom would hear me snoring thought the baby monitor and make me go to my own bed. I see now that I did that because I was happy to have a sister. Somebody I could protect, help, and love. _

"Kendall? Kendall? KENDALL?" Logan said thrusting me back into the present.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at Logan.

"You alright you had this blank look on your face?" Logan asked.

"Oh, uh yeah," I looked down at Katie and she had fallen asleep. The IV was in her arm.She was clutching onto my shirt and sleeping, she looked sort of cute.

**How** **I pulled Ke$ha out I don't know, I love Ke$ha! Lol! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short episode! **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4! Lying and going home!

**I do not own Big time rush! If I did Katie would be on the show more and her and ALL the boys would interact, not just her and Kendall!**

**WARNING! This episode contains some of what I wish the show was like. Not like Katie in the hospital but Katie being with the other guys for a little. **

KATIES POV

"Katie," Kendall said. "The doctors here."

I opened my eyes and saw a man wearing a lab coat and mask. "Hello Katie," the doctor said shaking Kendall's hand. "I'm doctor Killnspree"

(A/N If you look at the name closely you will see what it's meant to say, if you don't see it, message me I'll tell you)

"Hi." I said weakly,"What's wrong with me?" I asked fearing to know the answer.

"Oh everything!" Dr Killnspree said. "That's why we are going to take your brains out! MAHAHAHAHA!" the doctor took off his mask. The doctor turned out to be Logan! What? What's going on here? Logan's like my brother why would he do that? I just started to cry and held onto my brother.

I heard somebody calling my name. Suddenly I was not looking face to face with an evil Logan; I was looking face to face with the goofy Logan.

(A/N to me, I find Logan goofy sometimes)

"Logan?" I asked looking up, Kendall was gone and James and Carlos were standing behind Logan looking worried.

"Katie you were crying in your sleep, what wrong?" Logan asked pulling me onto his lap and rocking me like I was a baby.

"I had a bad dream." I said shaking still.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked.

"Uh no," I said calming down a little.

"Okay well if you do later you can talk to me, you know that right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I know that." I said hugging Logan. "Where did Kendall go?" I asked looking around for my big brother.

"He was worried sick about you so we made him go downstairs to the coffee shop and have a cup." Carlos said walking over to me.

"I'm sorry guys." I said feeling more terrible than I already did.

"Why are you sorry Katie?" James asked taking me from Logan being careful not to rip my IV out.

"I ruined your party time; if I wasn't in the hospital you guys could be having a mad crazy party right now." I said looking down at my IV.

"Katie we don't want to party. If we party bitters will kick us out." Carlos said playing with my hair. I laughed, they loved to party, and I knew they were putting on a smile so I wouldn't feel bad.

"Okay," I said snuggling into James's arms. He always brags about how muscular his arms were and now I was happy because it made him better to snuggle into. A man in a white coat came in. I felt like my dream except Kendall wasn't here and this doctor looked nothing like Logan, good.

"Hi I'm Doctor Matt, and you must be Katie," the doctor said waving and grabbing some gloves. "Which one of you gentleman is Kendall?"

"Oh, Kendall is actually down getting coffee, he was stressed." James said.

"We are Kendall's best friends and practically Katie's older brothers." Logan said holding out his hand for the doctor to shake it, "I'm Logan."

The doctor shook his hand and James extended his "James Diamond, its nice to meet you." He said with a smile. Again the doctor politely shook his hand.

"And I actually know who you are" he said turning to Carlos, "you come here about once a week with some kind of injury."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said high fiving with the doctor. "You're the doctor who told me I had a concussion and possible memory loss, I think…"

"So Katie," the doctor said turning to me. How are you feeling?"

I thought about that question for a second. I felt terrible, but I wanted to get out of this hospital so the guys would get to go home, "I feel great!" I lied.

"oh well fantastic," the doctor said "you have a stomach bug but judging by your answer to my question I guess its passing, just take it easy for a couple of days and stay hydrated. I'll give you some anti-biotic that should keep your system free of the bug too! You should take two table spoons every twenty four hours."

"Doc," James said, "Are you sure she's alright? She looks pail to me."

"Yes, well that should go away by tomorrow, like I said, keep her hydrated. I'll have the nurse come in and take her IV out as soon as possible, and Kendall must sign the forms for her to leave." With that the doctor left. YES! I would get to leave. That means no more hospital; all I have to do is fake it that I'm feeling better. I already know how to, Camille has been teaching me about acting and I think I got it down pat on how to get into and stay in character. Kendall walked in.

"Hey guys." he said taking me from James. When he picked me up it felt like I fire in my stomach, I had to throw up, I really had to, but I was just going to have to force it to stay in my stomach. I did just that, I thought about other things. Like cute kitties and puppies. Suddenly I felt something slide out of my arm, it was the needle. YES I was going home soon!

"Katie, ready to head home? Carlos asked in a soft voice. If I really think about it, this is the first time I've heard Carlos talk softly.

"Yeah" I said holding my arms up for someone to carry me to the car. Carlos picked me up gently and started to walk out the door.

"I know your faking." He whispered to me.

"Don't tell Kendall," I said quietly.

"Okay." Carlos said handing me to Kendall who was sitting in the car.

"Katie Knight what are we going to do with you?" Logan said pulling out of the parking lot. I was either busted for lying, or Logan was being goofy, I think he was being goofy.

I had slept at the hospital so much that at twelve midnight, I was wide awake.

"Carlos," I said poking his head. "Do you like muffins?"

"Yes Katie, I do." Carlos said half asleep.

"Logan?" I said cuddling close to Kendall who was fast asleep.

"Yes Katie?" Logan said paying attention to the road.

"How long till we are back at the Palm Woods? I asked.

"About ten minutes." Logan said turning onto the freeway.

"Okay," I said clutching my stomach; I had to throw up again. "Can you pull over?"

"Why?" Logan asked, "You told Doctor Matt you we're feeling better."

"Well I sorta lied, don't tell Kendall!" I whispered.

Kendall's POV

I was drifting in and out of out of sleep and I heard Katie say she wasn't feeling better. She lied, this was so Katie, she hated hospitals that much she lied so she wouldn't have to stay. I had a plan. I fell back asleep into a dreamless world and woke up to Katie saying my name.

"Katie ready to go inside?" I asked standing up with her light body really fast. She groaned a little bit "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just really not tired and I don't want to go to bed." Katie said wrapping her arms around my neck and I carried her to the apartment.

"Katie, it is almost one in the morning, you will go upstairs with us and fall asleep." I said walking into the elevator with the guys. Logan pressed the button and we rode to the second floor and walked to apartment 2-J. I brought Katie into her room and gave her a fresh pair of Pajamas to change into. I turned my back so she could change. I saw her old doll, it was one I had given her on Christmas day when she was five

_FlAsHbAcK!_

"_Merry Christmas Katie!" I said waking Katie up. Every Christmas she slept in my room so whoever woke up first, they wake the other up. _

"_Kendall?" my very tired five year old sister asked. "Is it really Christmas?"_

"_Yeah Katie," I said getting up and grabbing my bathrobe. _

"_Sweet!" Katie said grabbing her bathrobe and getting out of my bed. Last night she fell asleep in my bed when I was getting ready for bed so I took the floor._

_ "Katie want to wake mommy up?" I asked fixing my hair a little._

"_Sure!" Katie said running into the hallway. I chased after her. That five year old had too much energy!_

"_MOMMY ITS CHRISTMAS!" I heard Katie scream as she jumped onto her mother's bed._

"_I know Katie." My mom said getting out of bed and grabbing her bathrobe. "Morning Kendall." My mom said smiling at me. I was still half asleep._

"_Morning Mom." I said walking out of the room following Katie who was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for me and my mother to catch up._

"_Katie, its Christmas not the Minnesota State fair." My mom said laughing. She LIVED for the State fair. She always entered her fruits into the contest but never won. _

_(A/N I have a friend who told me about the Minnesota State Fair so credit to him)_

"_Mom can we go down now?" Katie asked standing up and grabbing my hand._

"_Sure guys go ahead." My mom said. With that Katie pulled me down the stairs so fast I almost fell over._

"_Alright guys lets do our secret Santa's first. So, I had Kendall. Here you go kid." My mom said handing me a small bag. I looked inside and saw something I never thought I would see, an autograph hockey puck._

"_Holy Hockey Pucks mom! I love it!" I said picking it up carefully._

"_So Katie, you had Me, and you and I picked out a nice candle set at the store the other day, so that only leaves Kendall." My mom said looking over at me._

"_I had Katie, Here you go baby, hope you like it." I said handing Katie a mushy wrapped present. Katie opened it and her eyes widened. She picked up the doll and looked at it. It had on a Maroon shirt on that said 'I Love a Hockey Player.' And it had Maroon and Gold tights on. The hair on it was Blond, Long and Curly with a gold bow in it. It had on Maroon shoes._

"_I love it Kendall!" Katie said jumping up and hugging me. The hug came so fast I fell over and onto the floor. _

"_Good." I said hugging her back. _

"_I'm going to call her Kassie!" Katie said sitting on the couch and playing with the doll. She totally forgot about her other presents._

"_Katie do you want to open your other presents?" my mom asked picking her up and sitting her on the floor next to me. _

"_Sure," she said cuddling next to me._

_That day I'd never seen Katie so preoccupied, all she wanted to do was play with that doll. It was the only thing that seemed to appeal to her. She got everything on her list and all she wanted to do was play with this doll._

Carlos walked in and I was thrust out of my favorite flashback of Katie.

"Katie do you want Kassie?" I asked picking up her doll that was propped perfectly on the dresser.

"Oh, uh, no. I'm too old for dolls." Katie said twisting her hair a little.

"Are you sure?" I asked handing the doll to Katie.

"Yeah," she said putting the doll on the nightstand.

"Remember the time you almost had this doll ripped to shreds by James?" Carlos asked picking the doll.

"Yeah because I sat on his old Lucky comb and bent it a little, when I was Seven." Katie said. A small smile played on her face.

"And the time mom put in the dryer and all the dye from the shoes got all over everything in the dryer. Including my hockey jersey." I said sitting on Katie's bed.

"Kendall," Katie whispered. "Can I have the doll?" Katie asked.

"Sure," I chuckled handing her the doll. "Now its bedtime." I said standing up so she could get into bed.

"But I'm not tired." Katie said getting into bed. I pulled the covers over her and she cuddled close to her doll.

"Do we need to use our secret weapon Carlos?" I asked looking at my friend with a serious look on my face.

"I think we do Kendall." Carlos said smiling at me.

We started to sing. And within two minutes Katie was in dreamland, and now we could get some sleep. Carlos walked into the bathroom and screamed.

"Who got bird poop on my helmet?"

**So the doll Katie has was based off my doll I got when I was three years old. I actually still have the doll, it sits propped on my dresser, I sometimes still use it when I'm really sick as sort of my comfort item. The only difference is my doll is wearing green and red and also says "I Love Santa" on the shirt. Lol! Oh and the shoes on the doll did lose there color in the dryer and It go all over my bro's baseball shirt! Little different, but, whatever! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own big time rush! I will one day MAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Katie's POV

"Kendall!" I screamed from my room. I had just woken up and Logan walked in.

"Kendall went to the store James and Carlos sweetheart." Logan said walking to my bed and sitting down. "What do you need?"

"Juice," I said propping myself up onto my elbows. "And some toast please."

"Well let's see how you react to water." Logan said standing up and grabbing the thermometer.

"But Kendall would have given me juice!" I wined.

"Kendall would have asked me what to do, and I say try some water." Logan said holding the thermometer. "Now put this under your tongue." I shook my head. I was going to be stubborn.

"No," I said. "Your not the boss of me, Kendall is." I said crossing my arms.

"Actually if Kendall's gone I'm in charge," Dang! He was right, I couldn't win here.

"Fine," I said taking the thermometer from Logan and putting it under my tongue. Logan went and got me some water.

I beeped as soon as Logan came back in the room. Logan took it out of my mouth and read it smiling, "100.1, it's much lower than yesterday."

"So I can go to the pool?" I asked hopefully sitting up.

"No," Logan said pushing me down lightly. "But here," he handed me the glass of water. "Try drinking this."

I drank the water and my stomach literally almost came up. I forced it down when I saw Logan give me that look, the one he gets when something is about to happen, his head is tilted slightly down but his eyes are looking straight at you, and his eyes are also as wide as hockey pucks. He also had a slight wrinkle in her forehead.

(A/N if you watch the show enough you know the look I'm talking about)

I successfully forced it down and smiled. I grabbed hold of my doll Kassie and hugged her tight.

"Katie you're lying to me." Logan said giving me a suspicious look.

"No I'm not." I said propping up on my elbows again.

"Really? Why do you have your doll in bed with you? You only sleep with your doll when you're really sick." Logan said. He was a really good detective. "Yesterday in the car you told me to pull over when I made a sharp turn and when I asked why you told me you lied to Kendall and the doctor so you could leave."

"Logan please, please just doesn't tell Kendall! It will be our secret, you me and Carlos." I said grabbing hold of Logan's hand.

"Wait Carlos knows?" Logan asked.

"Yeah he figured it out." I said shrugging and then wrapping my arms around Logan. He a very was huggable person.

"Okay but lets try and get you better. Do you want an ice pop, toast might upset your stomach." Logan said hugging me back.

That day Logan waited on me hand and foot. I was like a princess. The only thing I dreaded he would remember was my medicine.

"Katie," Logan said walking in with something behind his back. "The doctor told us to make sure you took your meds, and since I am taking care of you and the medicine bottle has not yet been opened, I suggest we get some meds in you so you can feel better." Logan said taking a bottle of medicine out from behind his back.

"No way!" I said sitting up in bed.

"Katie please, for me?" Logan was serious.

"NO!" I screamed getting up out of bed a little. Logan's warm hand pushed me down a little.

"Katie I am not afraid to break James's lucky comb, tell him you did it and make him hold you down so you will take this medicine!" WOW! Logan was really serious! Tears welled up in my eyes a little bit. Logan saw. "Oh Katie, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I just want you to feel better.' I had no more energy.

"Its okay Logan." I sobbed.

"So you'll take the medicine for me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said gulping.

Logan got the big spoon mom used when we were sick from his back pocket and poured the medicine into it.

"Open up," Logan said moving the spoon to my mouth. "Please?"

I open my mouth enough for Logan to slip the medicine into my mouth. He slipped the spoon into my mouth and I gagged but let it go down. Yuck! It tasted like Kendall's old hockey skates!

"Good Job!" Logan said giving me a hug and holding me.

BTR BTR BTR BTR A couple hours later BTR BTR BTR BTR

"Hey Logan," I said. Logan sat in a chair at my desk reading a doctor magazine or something. I was supposed to be going to sleep but I had a couple of questions I wanted to ask Logan.

"Yeah Katie?" Logan asked looking up from the magazine.

"Do you still want to be a doctor?" I asked sitting up.

"Sometimes, I do. Once in a while when we are dancing for a couple of hour's straight, and Gustavo is yelling his head off, I wish that I was back home hitting the books learning how to stitch somebody up or something. But other times, I do love living in Hollywood. I get to meet tons of cool people, and do thing I never dreamed of. And I get to be close to my favorite girl, you." Logan said then he looked back down at his magazine.

"Well you're a doctor in some ways." I said fixing Kassie hair. "You're taking care of me, Doctor Logan." Logan laughed.

"Your right Katie," Logan said looking up from his magazine again. He put it on my desk and walked over to the bed towering over me a bit. "Now are you ready to go to sleep?" Logan asked.

"Not yet I have one last question," I said "Why do you always get hurt? I mean like people always accidentally tackle you and Camille is always slapping you. Oh and Gustavo sat on you."

"Well I'm not sure, I never really thought of myself as accident prong but its just who I am, I guess" he laughed, "And I think Camille likes slapping me because it catches me off my guard so she can kiss me."

"Do you like kissing her?" I asked.

"You already used your last question missy. Now its nap time." Logan said those magic words, Nap time.

"Will you sing for me?" I asked lying down.

"Sure," Logan said sitting on the edge of my bed. I cuddled under the covers with Kassie and waited for Logan to start singing. Logan sang Amy by Allstar Weekend. Before he finished the song I was out into dreamland.

Logan's POV!

Katie was asleep and I had the house to myself. I went into the living room plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to my favorite channel, the math channel. This was my Logan time. I was about to start watching a show on Fractions when Carlos James and Kendall burst into the apartment. Before they could start yelling wondering were I was in the house I stood up gave them the quiet signal and pointed to Katie's room.

James went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Kendall sat down on the couch and looked at the TV.

"Logan time?" he asked looking up at me. I nodded shutting the TV off.

"James had to get helmet cleaner at the sports store and now he was to wash my helmet off until he can see himself in it." Carlos said smiling.

"Yeah and I'll wash it quick so I will be able to see this beautiful face." James said doing that finger thing he does then he left for the bathroom with the bag of cleaner.

"Kendall Katie's still really sick and she lied to the doctor and you and now she's asleep and we need more blue ice pop oh and I like kissing Camille!" I blurted out. I realized I had said all that and I covered my mouth.

"I know she was faking, Last night when she told you in the car I was half awake and heard her say it." Kendall said standing up. "But thanks for telling me, because if I didn't know, well now I do."

"I have been watching her closely, she'll be fine, she can hold ice pops down so we will just give her those and then gradually start giving her actual food." I said letting my doctor side shine through.

"Logan," I heard Katie say, she walked into the room and walked up to me.

"Can I have another ice pop?" She asked looking up at me.

"Sure, what flavor?" I asked walking to the kitchen and getting the box of ice pops.

"Cherry Please." Katie said from the living room. She laughed; Kendall must have said something funny. I grabbed a cherry ice pop and I got a Lime one for me a grape for Carlos and a strawberry one for Kendall.

"Thanks Logan" Katie said when I handed her a ice pop. I gave Kendall and Carlos their ice pops and they thanked me.

"Katie what would you like to watch on TV?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Uh I don't care," Katie said cuddling into Kendall and myself.

I turned the TV on and that show on fractions was in full swing Katie turned on a random TV show I didn't know the name of. I watched with her as she laughed at the jokes. Kendall fell asleep and Carlos was reading Helmet Weekly. After the show ended Katie had drifted to sleep so I turned the math channel back on and dove into watching a show about decimals.

**Blah boring chapter, I just wanted a little bit more of Logan, for those of you who want more James and Carlos don't worry, they are coming soon ;) did you like Logan's Math Channel thing? I don't know were it came from; I'm not sure if they even have a math channel out there. If I mention any none BTR song in my story (and I have before) listen to it! They are pretty good songs! Anyway, I really like how the story is coming out and I hope you like it too! Oh and I wanted to know if you had any ideas, of what to do in this story or in a new story. I'll write almost anything but my best subject is Brother Sister Relationships. Thanks**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie's POV!

**I don't own big time rush! I shall one day rule the world! But not big time rush! **

**Ha-ha thought that was funny. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

Katie's POV!

I woke up in the middle of the night by a loud clap of thunder. I was in my room now. I remember falling asleep on the couch and I guess one of the guys must have carried me into my bed. Another clap of thunder, I screamed. I saw my door open a little. What I saw made me scream again. It looked like a giant monster. The monster had a rounded head, and was wearing what looked like footie pajamas. It came closed! No! I screamed again!

"Katie chill." The voice said. I knew that voice. It was Carlos!

"Carlos?" I said turning on the light. Yup it was Carlos, and he was wearing his bacon and pancake pajamas and his helmet.

"Why were you screaming?" Carlos asked sitting down on my bed.

"The thunder scared me." I said curling up next to him.

"Oh, thunder used to scare me too." Carlos said putting his arm around me.

"I don't like how loud it is. I feel like the windows are going to come crashing in." I said shaking.

"Well what do you usually do when it thunders?" Carlos asked.

"I sleep in Kendall's bed." I said.

"Well would you like to take the Carlos express back to Kendall and my room?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Yeah," I said hugging Carlos.

We heard a clap of thunder the lights went out, I held onto Carlos tightly.

"Power outage, cool." Carlos said taking his helmet off and putting it on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked reaching up and feeling the helmet on my head.

"Oh, when I was little and I had to go into my dads room when it was thundering I would always wear my helmet, because I always thought being in the house when the powers out was scary, and I always wear my helmet when I'm scared or about to do something dangerous."

I gulped grabbing my Kassie doll that I just remembered was in my bed. "Kendall always sings me to sleep when it thunders or tornados."

"There is one thing I don't miss about Minnesota, tornados." Carlos said fixing his helmet hair.

"Yeah, sometimes when we did the drills I would be so scared that we would have an actual tornado I would cry in Kendall's shoulder for hours." I said laughing a little.

"I remember one time when you were very little Logan, Kendall, James, and I were playing football at your house during the summer we had a tornado warning and we had to go down to the cellar when your mom wasn't home and you cried in James's hair and he got mad."

"That's when he thought I broke his lucky comb!" I said.

"Well it is," Carlos checked his watch. "three in the morning, and a little girl by the name of Katie Knight is sick and needs to go to bed so, get on my back and the Carlos express will take you to Kendall." Carlos stood up and helped me get up into a standing position on the bed. I got on his back and he walked to Kendall's room making quiet train noises.

"Wait!" I said. Carlos stopped. "I forgot Kassie!"

Carlos went back into my room grabbed my doll and proceeded out of the room. From James and Logan's room I heard James scream. He was scared of thunder too, but Logan would probably give him a talk about how sixteen year old guys should not be scared of thunder.

"James you big baby go back to sleep!" I heard a groggy Logan say, "Sixteen year old guys are not scared of thunder, and nobody wants to date a guy who gets scared about thunder."

Carlos got to Kendall and his room and pushed the door open. Kendall had a flashlight and was sitting up in bed with an extra pillow next to his. Kendall's pillow had hockey pucks on it and the one next to his had cute frogs on it. Carlos must have told Kendall that he was going to come get me and take me into there room.

"Hey Katie." Kendall said holding his arms out for Carlos to give me to him. Carlos helped me safely off his back and I walked to Kendall and cuddled next to him. "You okay?" Kendall whispered to me holding me tightly.

"Yeah," I said, my answer was a little muffed because my head was in his chest. "will you sing to me?"

"Sure, what song baby sister?" he whispered. I thought for a minute, I really wanted to hear something by The Script.

"Man Who Can't Be Moved By The Script?" I whispered.

"Sure," Kendall said staring to sing I felt Carlos slip his helmet off my head and I fell asleep to the sweet sound of my big brothers voice.

BTR BTR BTR the next morning BTR BTR BTR

Kendall's POV!

I woke up with Katie in my arms. Carlos was sitting up in his loft bed smiling at me. It was a funny Carlos smile.

"What?" I whispered making sure not to wake Katie up.

"You both look so cute!" Carlos said a little too loud because Katie started moving.

"Kendall?" Katie whispered.

"Yeah?" I said moving some hair out of her face.

"Did the lights come back on?" Katie asked sitting up a little.

"Yeah they did, hey lets go to the kitchen." I said picking Katie up and taking her into the kitchen Carlos followed me.

We walked into the kitchen and Logan was sitting at the table with James. Logan was on the phone and James looked a little fearful.

"Good morning Guys!" Katie said when I sat her down in a chair next to Logan.

"What's so good about it?" James said putting his head on the table.

"What's your problem?" I asked grabbing the thermometer and handing it to Katie. She popped it in her mouth and I watched her to make sure she didn't take it out of her mouth or anything.

"I didn't sleep last night with all the thunder."

"oh and he kept me up half the night too!" Logan said.

Katie's thermometer beeped and I took it from her frowning.

"101.1, it went back up missy." I said to Katie getting up and getting the big spoon from the cabinet. I looked over and Katie was gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She ran away when she saw you get the spoon." James said with his head still down on the table.

"How do you know? You had you head on the table the whole time." I said.

"Well it's obvious." James said pulling his head up a little resting it on his arms that were folded on the table.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked.

"Well, if it was me, I would be in the shower. But I'm tall and I don't fit in small spaces, she does." James said.

"So if you were Katie's size were would you hide?" I asked.

"Well when I was Katie's age I hide," he thought for a second. "Under my bed, in the basement, in a pool, or in the oven."

"The oven?" I asked confused.

"I was a small ten year old!" James snapped. "Oh and the way my parents found me was my mom went to preheat the oven." He shivered reliving the memory.

"Well I'll check her room." I said.

I ran to Katie's room and knocked on the door. No answer, I went in and looked under her bed. No Katie, I was suddenly pushed onto a chair. I had no clue what was going on but Katie was infrount of me with rope. She tied me up before I had a chance to get off the chair.

"Katie Knight!" I screamed. "Untie me right now Missy or you will be grounded!"

"Kendall I don't want to take medicine!" Katie screamed.

"Katie, I only want you to be healthy again." I said. "Logan! Carlos! James! HELP!" I screamed.

The guys came in and gasped. James grabbed Katie and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Carlos untied me and Logan got the medicine.

"Katie what were you thinking?" Logan asked.

Katie's POV

"I was thinking I would get out of taking my medicine." I gave Logan my cute little girl smile that usually worked on him but it wasn't working!

"Katie open up and take the medicine." Logan said holding the spoon up to my mouth. I shut my mouth tight. No way was I taking that stuff. Yesterday I didn't have the energy to do it because Logan's threat about breaking James's comb scared me.

"I guess we have to treat her like a baby." James said putting me on the chair.

Carlos tied me up and Kendall rubbed my back a little trying to calm me down. James made funny faces to get me to laugh. Carlos slapped himself a couple times and Kendall put on a funny clown nose. Then Carlos got a wooden board. Put his helmet on, and smashed the board on his head making me giggle a little. Logan slipped the medicine into my mouth and I gulped it down, gagged and then frowned at Logan who was smiling at me.

"Good job baby sister." Kendall said untying me.

"Kendall?" I said holding my arms up for him to pick me up. He did so and I rested my head on his chest. "I'm sorry for capturing you."

"Its okay Katie, you're forgiven." Kendall said sitting on the bed.

"Carlos, what time is it?" I asked.

"About nine," Carlos said.

"Crap," Kendall said. "I have a date with Jo, we are going to the pool at ten." I have to go get ready. Logan take Katie." Kendall said getting up and handing me over to Logan.

"I have to go too! They are having a helmet convention today at the mall!" Carlos said smiling "But here Katie," He gave me his helmet. "You can wear my helmet all day because your sick." I put his helmet on and smiled a little.

"Well I am going to tutor Tyler in math today so, James you're going to watch Katie all day!" Logan said getting up and giving me to James who stood in my girly pink room looking helpless with me in his arms as Logan left the room.

**Well, that's it for now! ;) Bye! Thx for reading! Oh also thanks to xLaurelCullenxx for the idea of Carlos giving her his helmet. I altered the idea a little, but it was such a good idea I couldn't get rid of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey me no own big time rush!**

James's POV! :)

Okay, so I'm left here all day with Katie all day, I can't leave, and Logan gave me a list of instructions of things I'm suppose to do if things happen to Katie. I may go insane! Katie is ten! I'm sixteen! I need some fun!

Logan's instructions were simple. I wouldn't really call them instructions; I would call them a list of things I had to do.

_Instructions for taking care of Katie when she is sick! _

_By Logan_

_One, if Katie can stomach water, Give her some toast, if she can not, give her an ice pop. Her favorite flavor is Cherry _

_Two, in the event Katie throws up and does not make it to the bathroom or trashcan on time, cleaning supplies are under the sink. Do not let Katie know you are grossed out, she will feel bad and lock herself in the bathroom. (you don't want to scale the building again do you?")_

_Three, Katie's temperature should be taken every couple of hours. Write down the time you took her temperature and what it was. _

_Four, Keep Katie occupied! _

_five, I forgot to tell you after I tutor Tyler I will be going to a lecture on math taught by a teacher at a college near here._

_Thanks for doing this James! _

_-Logan_

_P.S. Try not to get into any trouble!_

_P.S.S. I told Katie we could have hot dogs tonight._

"James?" Katie said breaking my train of thought.

"Can you get me some water? Logan wants me to see if I can drink water, if I can, it means I'm feeling a little better." Katie said sitting up in bed.

I went and got Katie's water and went back into her room to see her looking at a old book. I handed her the water and she drank it without making a face.

"I didn't feel nauseous James!" Katie said hugging me.

"Great Katie!" I said hugging her back. "Do you want me to go make you some toast?"

"Sure!" she said lying back down and looking at her book.

I went up got my issue of Pop Tiger and quickly read the article about Dak Zevons way of making toast and I made Katie's toast the same way Dak would have. I brought it to Katie; she was the person I had to impress with the toast.

"It's good," Katie said. "This is just like Dak toast."

"It is," I said. "I read Pop Tiger too!"

"Cool!" She said eating more of the toast.

"Katie what book is that?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"oh it's a scrapbook, I made it last week, it has old picture of when I was a baby and stuff. Oh and some picture I took." Katie said turning to the first page and putting the book on my lap.

"Oh I remember that day," I said pointing to a picture of Kendall, Logan, Carlos and myself at the hospital to see Katie when she was first born. "you were so cute! Wow I was so young! My hair was still cool then!" I flipped the page and there was a picture of Katie in her high chair at her first birthday. Kendall was sitting next to her smiling.

"My first birthday!" Katie said.

"I was there that day," I said putting my arm around her. "Logan was too, Carlos was at the dentist and didn't make it. That was a great party; you got cake all over yourself and Kendall."

Katie and I spent the whole day looking at pictures. I had managed to stay out of trouble and to keep Katie occupied.

"James?" Katie asked cuddling next to me.

"Yeah baby?" I said. We were lying on her bed.

"do you remember what you first thought of me?" Katie asked cuddling close to me.

"Yeah, you were so cute, the first thing I thought was that Kendall would never leave the house because he would always want to stay inside and play with you." I said chuckling.

"Really"

"Yeah, at first he was a little jealous of you, but he grew to love you. He really loves you, we all do." I said.

"I know, and I love you guys all so much." Katie said.

"You were fussy at times, I slept over at your house and Kendall and I were up half the night because you kept waking up crying." I said chuckling again.

"Sorry," she said apologizing.

"Katie, you were nine months old. You couldn't help it." I said laughing a little at the fact she was saying sorry.

"Did Kendall ever say he hated me?" She asked. I automatically knew the answer to this one.

"No," I said. "He loved you. So much, and he still does."

"I know," she cuddled even closer to me. "I'm tired James."

"Then take a nap Katie." I said obviously.

"Okay," She said resting her head on my arm. "Thank you for taking car of me James. I love you."

"I love you to Katie." I said falling asleep as well.

BTR BTR BTR THREE HOURS AGO! BTR BTR BTR

Carlos's POV

I walked in the door to 2-J with a smile on my face. That helmet convention was amazing! I got stickers with helmets on them! WOOHOO! I was so happy and I subscribed to twelve different helmet magazines. I head snoring coming from Katie's room. James must have fallen sleep in there because Katie didn't snore. I'd slept over and Kendall's enough to know that. I waked into her room and saw James on Katie's bed and Katie curled up like a little cat next to him.

"Hey Carlos!" Somebody whispered from behind me. I screamed. Katie and James didn't wake up. Thank god! I turned around and Kelly was right infrount of me.

"Kelly?" I asked puzzled. "how did you get in here?"

"I have a Key. Gustavo wanted me to tell you guys that your recording time today, and tomorrow and the day after that are canceled. His Cat is sick." Kelly said handing me a box. "Oh and I called Kendall's mom to tell her and she said you guys have your hands full with Katie being sick so I made a casserole for you guys! I also put a couple of cookies in there for you and the guys." Kelly smiled. She was a good person.

"Thanks Kelly!" I said walking her to the door putting the box on the counter.

"No problem." Kelly said. "Tell Katie to feel better. And, James to invest in nasal spray for his snoring."

"Will do thanks Kelly!" I said opening the door for her. She walked out and I shut the door.

I went into the kitchen and got water bottle. I was tired. Looking at Helmets was hard work. James walked in the kitchen and his hair was perfect. Uhhg he was lucky he had great hair. I always wanted hair like him!

"Hey James!" I said waving.

"Hey dude," James yawned. "How was the helmet convention?"

"It was awesome!" I said. "How was taking care of Katie?" I asked.

"It was alright, we looked at an old photo album, talked. Mostly she slept." James flipped his hair.

"Cool!" I said.

"Yeah, she has some cute pictures of her when she was little." I said smiling. Katie was a great kid. Evil at times, but great. "Where's this box from?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh Kelly dropped a Casserole off, she also brought some cookies and stuff." I said opening the box.

"She knows we can't cook to saves our lives!" James said laughing.

"Yeah, I can't make cookies, or anything for that matter." I said laughing.

"Hey guys!" Logan said walking in. "How was your day with Katie, James?"

"it was great, she was an angel." James said.

"Really?" Logan said a little shocked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Cool!" Logan said.  
"How was tutoring Tyler?" I asked.

"It was good, I made forty bucks." Logan said.

"And the math lecture?" James asked.

"It was fantastic!" Logan said sitting down at the counter.

"So you got paid to teach math, then, you paid money to go see somebody else teach it?" I asked. Logan nodded. "If I was super smart I would teach classes on math! Then I'd be rich." I then had a fantasy about me being rich and super smart.

"_Oh!" the square route of pi?" I said in a smart tone. "That's an easy it's 1.77245" _

"_Oh you want to pay me in diamonds for my smarts? Sure!" I then swam in diamonds. _

James's POV!

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos?" I screamed Carlos's name. He was out of it.

What?" he asked.

"Did you have another fantasy about being super smart?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

Kendall came in the door in a total daze. He and Jo must have kissed again.

"Have fun with Jo?" I asked

."She and I kissed a lot." Kendall said sitting down in a chair. I got a cup of water and splashed it on his face; he was out of his little trance.

"Wow!" Kendall said. "Thanks, I needed that. How's Katie?" Kendall asked me.

"She's good, she slept for most of the day." I said taking a bite of a piece of bread.

"James you let her sleep most of the day?" Kendall asked horrified.

"Yeah, why?" I said. I found nothing wrong with letting her sleep.

"James, she is going to be up all night!" Kendall said. My eyes widened. I forgot about that! I slept for hours during the day and never had a problem at night but that must be because I love my beauty sleep!

"I'll stay awake with her." Carlos said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't Hang out with Katie enough. We could watch movies! Do each others hair, oh and tell secrets." Carlos squealed.

"Sure whatever." I said.

"Guys lets have some of Kelly's Casserole tomorrow night, I already told Katie we could have hot dogs." Logan said getting the hot dogs out of the fridge and began getting everything he needed to cool.

That night we ate hot dogs for dinner. It was just the four of us because Katie said she wasn't hungry. We watched the hockey game and Katie came in and had a plate of what looked like casserole.

"Katie did you take some of the casserole?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I thought it was what you guys had for dinner because it was on the counter." She said taking a bit of it.

"Yum!" She said.

BTR BTR BTR That night at around twelve o'clock BTR BTR BTR

Carlos's POV

Katie and I were in the Living room watching a movie. She picked it out. It was some Dak Zevon movie I had already seen twice. Katie had the whole movie memorized. Katie was lying on the couch and I had my sleeping bag on the floor. I was sitting with my back up against the L shaped couch and my head leaned up next to Katie's pillow.

"Carlos?" She asked. "I don't feel so go." With that she darted for the bathroom but she didn't make it in time. She threw up all over the floor and herself. She stated to cry.

"Katie, its alright, your sick, come on lets get you into the bathroom and wash you off." I said walking up to her and leading her towards the bathroom with my hand on the small of her back.

I took Katie into the bathroom and ran the bathtub. I drew the bath curtain as she washed her face off with a washcloth.

"Okay Katie, I'm running a bath for you, just clean yourself off, I'll bring you a fresh pair of pajamas and put the dirty ones in the washing machine." I said turning the water off because the tub was full. I gave Katie a little privacy to get undressed and take her bath. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the mess on the floor. I don't know how to clean throw up! I'm not a doctor. But, Logan knew a lot about being a doctor. I quietly went into Logan and James's room and shook Logan awake.

"Logan," I whispered. "Katie threw up and I don't know how to clean it up!"

Logan lifted his head up a little. "The cleaning products are under the kitchen sink. You're a hockey player figure it out." Logan wasn't making total sense because he was half asleep.

I went into the kitchen a got the cleaning supplies and put my helmet on. This was going to be messy! I cleaned up the majority of the mess when Katie called my name from the bathroom. I got up and grabbed a fresh nightgown from her room and went to the bathroom. Katie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in a towel. Her face was all red like she had been crying.

"Katie, were you crying?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah," She said looking down. "I ate some of that Casserole and it didn't agree with my tummy."

"Maybe that's what made you throw up, not the stomach bug; maybe your stomach just doesn't like casserole." I said.

"Okay," She said. I gave her the nightgown and I left the bathroom. I finished the mess and took Katie's dirty pajamas into the laundry room when it occurred to me. I didn't know how to work the Washer.

I went back into Logan and James's room and shook Logan awake again.

"Logan, how do I turn the washer on?" I Whispered.

"You turn the dial to 'on'" Logan said half asleep again.

"Thanks buddy!" I said going back to the laundry room and turning the washer on.

I went back into the living room to see Katie watching the very ending of her movie.

"Feeling better?" I asked sitting back down in my original spot.

"Yeah." She said hugging me. "Thanks for helping me out Carlos."

"no problem little sis." I said. Katie really was like a little sister to me.

"Can you turn the DVD Player off for me?" She said lying down on the couch and getting ready to go to sleep.

The DVD player we had in the apartment was a very fancy one with like a million buttons on it. I got up, went into Logan and James's room once again and shook Logan awake.

"Logan, how do I turn the DVD player off?" I asked.

"You Push the button that says 'off'." James screamed from across the room. "Now stop with this game of twenty questions and let me get my beauty sleep!"

I walked out of the room and back to the living room to see that Katie had already fallen asleep. I found the off button on the DVD player that said off and pushed it. The screen that had Dak Zevon on it was now dark. I turned the lights off and went to sleep on the floor.

**So I got the idea of Carlos asking Logan a million questions from WMHSCheerioBrittany she left me a comment on Chapter Five and I wanted to find a way to put it in my story, well thanks for the help :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

**I do not own big time rush! I just really think Logan's hot 3 **

**Hi! Hi! This is Kayla! Just wanted to let you know that I'm sick right now and I might not post as much. But I will be better very soon!**

**I have teenage dream by katy perry stuck in my head! Just wanted to let you know that ;)**

**Oh and review or I'll send Carlos after you, you'll be like that coffee maker he killed, CAL! JK I'm not a very threatening person XD **

**Its Thursday if you lost track of the days in this little series type thing lol!**

Katie's POV!

I woke up this morning feeling so much better. I sat up on the couch and I got up. Carlos was in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Katie," Carlos smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much, much better." I said sitting at the counter.

"Great!" He said sitting next to me and he started chowing down on the cereal. "Kendall went to the store to get some more ice pops. Your mom called to check on you. She'll be home tomorrow morning before any of us get up."

"Cool!" I said. "Hey can we go to the pool?" I asked.

"Well I'd have to ask Logan." Carlos said. I put on my puppy dog face and Carlos instantly melted in my hand like an ice cube in hot water.

"Okay," He said. "go get ready."

I skipped to my room and put on my swimsuit. My swimsuit was a neon green bikini with matching sunglasses. My mom had gotten me this color swimsuit so when we went to the beach she would know where I was. I heard Kendall and Logan's voices from the living room. Kendall sounded a little mad and Carlos said ow. I think I'm about to get in trouble for using my puppy dog eyes. I hear a knock on my door. I quickly put on a bathrobe to hide my swimsuit and I let the person in. Kendall was at the door with Logan and he had something behind his back.

"Hey big bro!" I said waving.

"Hey little sis, how are you?" Kendall asked walking in the room and sitting on my bed. Logan sat on the chair at my desk.

"I'm great!" I said.

"Carlos said you wanted to go to the pool!" Logan said.

"Yeah," I said. "Can I go?"

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" Logan asked.

"Did Carlos take your temperature?" Kendall asked.

"No and, no but I feel so much better!" I said.

"But Katie, you need to take the medicine so you will stay healthy, and we need to make sure your better." Logan said.

"Logan, I'm fine." I said.

"Katie, please?" Kendall pleaded.

"No!" I said stamping my foot a little. With that Kendall snapped his fingers. With that James came in the room and grabbed me. He help me tight in his grip and Logan slipped the thermometer in my mouth. It beeped after a minute. Logan took it.

"Its normal but we should keep her inside for one more day just to be sure." Logan said. James released me from his graps and I ran off.

I darted into the kitchen and hid under the table. The guys would never look for me here. I heard Kendall's footsteps go right to the table and he looked under it seeing me.

"oh, hey Katie!' he said leaning down to get me from under the table. I ran out the door and down the hall to the stairs. I was Jo walking up them.

"Hey Katie!" Jo said smiling at me.

"Jo! Can you distract Kendall for me?" I asked pleading.

"Sure!" She said.

"Kiss him, do whatever it takes." I said running off.

"Alright!" Jo said running to the apartment. I saw Camille and some other random girl and I told them to go distract Logan and James. They agreed.

I ran down to the palm woods pool. Tossed my bathrobe to the side and jumped in. suddenly somebody put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" somebody said in a funny accent.

"Carlos?" I had no idea who it was. The person took their hands off my eyes and spun me around. It was Carlos.

"Hey Short Stack!" Carlos said.

"Carlos! Have you seen Logan, James or Kendall?" I asked rushed a little bit. I was worried he had.

"Nope! I've been down here waiting for you." Carlos laughed.

I saw James run into the pool area. I dunked my head under water.

JAMES'S POV! :)

I ran into the pool area and saw Carlos looking confused in the pool. He was in the middle of the pool so I didn't want to go in and get my hair wet because I was wearing my new cuda hair product.

"Carlos have you seen Katie?" I asked.

'Yeah she's under the water." Carlos dunked his head under the water and came back up a second later.

"She's gone!" Carlos said swimming to the edge of the pool. "Where's Kendall?" he asked.

"He's caught up with Jo right now. She randomly came into the apartment and stated kissing him." I laughed.

"What about Logan?" he asked getting out of the pool and sitting on the edge.

"Camille came in with Jo and she slapped him, and then kissed him." I laughed a little again. "Some random girl was with them and she tried to kiss me but I wanted to find Katie."

"Well Katie was here a second ago, now she's gone." Carlos said standing up and getting his towel. "See here's her bathrobe!" Carlos picked up the pale pink bathrobe that normally hung in Katie's room on her door.

"She ran away from Kendall and Logan this morning when they tried to take her temperature and get her to take her medicine." I explained.

"Well lets think were she would be." Carlos said.

"Tyler!" I said as the short ginger passed by me. "Have you seen Katie?"

(A/N I have nothing against gingers.)

"Yeah she was on her way to the gym!" He said pointing towards the gym.

"Cool! Thanks Tyler!" I said running toward the gym with Carlos right behind me.

Sure enough Katie was in there. She was talking to the Jennifer's with her back to us. I ran up to her and picked her up. She screamed.

"Katie, did Logan say you could go to the pool?' Carlos asked as I walked with him and Katie in my arms to the elevator.

"No, but I'm feeling better! I swear!" Katie said trying to break out of my grasp.

"Well Logan is the brain, and well, yeah, so he is the one of calls the shots on if you're sick." I said.

We got to apartment 2-J and Carlos opened the door, Kendall looked upset, Logan looked mad.

"Katie, why did you run away?" Kendall asked me calmly taking Katie from me.

"I was feeling fine and I really wanted to go to the pool with Carlos!" Katie said.

"Katie, we want what is best for you." Logan said. He switched from being mad to being kind, and gentle.

"Yeah, its true Katie, and we can go to the pool another day, the pools not going anywhere." Carlos said gently.

"So will you be good for us for one more day?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Katie said.

"Alright Katie," Logan said getting out her medicine. "Open up." Katie opened her mouth enough for Logan to slip the medicine in her mouth. "Good!" Logan said going to the sink to wash the spoon.

"Today its going to be you and me today Katie!' Kendall said. That was true, I was going to a movie with Carlos and Logan was going to a book signing in West Hollywood.

"Yay!' Katie said cuddling in her brothers arms.

"Alright Carlos movie starts in an hour and it takes a half an hours to get there, without traffic, lets roll"' I said getting my sweatshirt and sunglasses. "Katie, I'm sitting for you in the afternoon okay?"

"Sure!" Katie said.

"and tonight we'll do something fun like play a board game or something." Logan said to all of us.

"Cool! I love board games!" Carlos said. "Bye Katie, see you later.' He said waving to Katie as we walked out the door. Logan also walked out the door and I went out behind him.

KENDALL'S POV! :)

I looked at Katie and smiled. She looked a lot better than she did the days before. "Kendall? She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank You." Katie said smiling.

"For what? I asked. I was puzzled as to why she was thanking me.

"For taking care of me," she said.

"Katie, I'm your big brother, that means I have to watch out for you and take care

of you. It's my job." I said smiling.

"You're the best big brother in the world" Katie said hugging me.

"I love you Katie," I said pulling her into the hug tighter.

BTR BTR BTR TWO HOURS LATER BTR BTR BTR

"Katie?" I asked. Katie was in her room crying, I heard her from the living room. She had been taking a nap. "Why are you crying?' I asked.

"Kendall," Katie said. "It's the anniversary of daddy's death." Katie cried. I picked her up and rocked her like a baby in my arms. She missed dad so much, so did I.

"Katie, Mom was going to visit dad's grave today, do you want me to call her for you, maybe she could put the phone of speaker when she's there and you can say hi to daddy." I suggested. This was the first year we were not in Minnesota for the anniversary of dad's death.

She nodded, I put Katie down on the bed and went into the other room and got my phone out and dialed my mom's number.

(this is the phone conversation)

"Hey Mom its Kendall." I said into the phone.

"Hey Kendall how's Katie?" my mom asked.

"She's feeling better but she's really upset about dad, are you on your way to the graveyard?' I asked.

"Yes, your Aunt Sarah is driving me there." She said.

"Tell aunt Sarah I said hi." I said.

"Hi Kendall!" I heard my aunt say in the background.

"Mom, when you get to the graveyard, can you put the phone of speaker? Katie wants to say hi to dad." I said.

"sure, we just pulled up now." She said. I walked back onto Katie's room and sat on the bed putting the phone on speaker so we both could talk to our desist father.

"Go ahead Katie," I said nudging her a little.

"Hi Daddy,' She said into the phone. "I miss you so much! I know I'm not at your gave, but I'm in Los Angeles! Kendall and his friends Carlos, Logan and James are in a band! Its very cool!" Katie started talking about all the things we have done on L.A. she giggled and chatted. "I miss you so much daddy." Katie said shedding a tear. I whipped it away with my thumb.

"I miss you too dad." I said. "I know your proud of me, and of Katie too." I smiled. "I think about you all the time, whenever I'm singing or dancing, I always think about how you would dance when making breakfast or sing in the shower." I laughed. "I want to tell you about this girl, her name is Jo, She's amazing. I met her here at the Palm Woods. You would like her dad, she is an amazing person and I wish you were here to meet her." I said. I actually started crying. I whipped the tears away quickly before we said goodbye to dad and hung the phone up.

I laid with Katie as she cried into my chest, she was as upset as I was. Her memories of dad were fuzzy but she still grew up without a father. I had lost dad when I was seven so it wasn't so easy for me either.

Katie had calmed down and laid her down on the bed and laded down next to her and we both fell asleep.

**I started crying my eyes out when I wrote this. I have never lost a parent but I lost three of my grandparents. One before I was born and I obviously don't remember them so, the emotion of Katie talking to her dead father came to me. (I am being very random today :\) anywho! Thanks :) oh and I need people to watch my cousins video, here's the link ****.com/watch?v=SMRnea_s90I**

**Its funny because she has the same name as me XD **

**She's a funny girl and so sweet, please watch her video, it would make her happy and she also gave me some ideas for this story, so without her, there would be no story, thanks so much 3**


End file.
